Wrong Decisions
by Digi Yo
Summary: Sora thinks about the wrong decisions she made when she thinks that she is going to die but there is somebody who wants to save her. Can he... Taiora one shot with a mention of Koumi.


**WRONG DECISIONS**

(This just struck me all of a sudden. Hope you enjoy and if you do please review. )

**This is Sora's POV.**

I took deep breathes but the pain was too much. I heard Joe's voice.

"Take her to the ICU. Quick. She has lost too much blood."

Just why did I ever get into that car. Another wrong decision like the many I had already taken….

"Sora, Sora…..Please please be fine"

It was a voice I knew all too well. The voice I loved. The voice I could hear within me forever. The voice belonging to a certain brown headed man.…..but I had lost it….all because of my own foolishness.

I felt something being placed on my lips. It was an oxygen mask I guessed . All kinds of syringes were being placed all over my body.

I heard someone come in and a woman spoke

"Dr. Kido. We could not save Yamato"

My husband was dead. Maybe now I was about to die too.

He was not as badly hurt as I was. My life is about to get over and I had spent it totally waste. It had been a life of, well, wrong decisions.

**16 YEARS AGO;(at the age of 13)**

I stormed into my house and shrugged out of my blue coat and went to my room straightaway and burst into tears.

"Sora? What is wrong Sora" Biyomon prodded me.

"Who does Taichi Kamiya think he is?"

"What did Tai do Sora?"

"You will not understand Biyo" I said

With that the topic was closed with Biyomon.

But it went on running in my heart. I loved Tai. Loved him with all my heart and soul. But I was not so sure if he was. He was my best friend. I did not want to break my friendship with him. And besides he flirted with every possible girl…..well except me.

And the reason I cried was also the same. He would never see me more than a tomboy who loved playing soccer with him. So I need to keep my feelings bottled up. Wrong Decision No. 1

**15 Years Ago (at the age of 14)**

I took the cookies out of the oven and put them in a box wrapped it in green paper and tied it with a red ribbon.

My best friend Mimi came in. "Sora, Why do you want to do this?"

"I waited too long for him Mimi."

"Maybe he has been waiting for you too."

"I do not like him anymore Mimi" I said lying through my teeth. "And I have developed a crush on someone else."

"On Yamato Ishida of all people…Come on Sora you are not even compatible at all."

"It will be fine." I just said that hoping it would.

"Sora you still love Tai"

"No I do not."

"You have an ego problem Sora"

"Ego?"

"Because Tai did not come to you, you will not go to him either right. Well it is your life Sora but all I can say is that you are digging your own grave"

He came to me. The bearer of courage had finally got courage to come to me. But I had to act stupid and when he asked me what I was doing after Matt's concert, I had to act stupid and say that I wanted to be free in case Matt was free. It had hurt a lot saying that. I could have kicked myself for that. I could see the pain in his eyes but I had to be stone hearted and go in and Matt accepted my offer and we started to date. But I always had the desire to just rush up to Tai and I could have if I wanted too but my life was probably destined to be ruined. Wrong Decision No. 2

**9 Years Ago (at the age of 20)**

"Marry me Sora"

I did not know what to say to that. It was the Digidestined reunion party and all of them were present there.

Matt and I had been dating for the past 6 years. But it was a really bleak relation. I always had the desire to rush up to the brunette who nearly cried when for some reason which I do not know even now I said yes to Matt and the brunette who excused himself to go to the washroom while everyone congratulated us.

What a mess I had created. If I had listened to Mimi then and not been too hasty and waited a little longer. I looked at Mimi. She was laughing with her fiancée Koshiro Izumi. She had not been too hasty and when she thought it was time she had gone to him and told him how she felt and Izzy had said that he felt the same. I wonder if it would have been the same for me and Tai.

But now it was too late. I was about to marry Yamato Ishida. Wrong decision No.3

**5 Years Ago (at the age of 24)**

He slapped me across the face. I could not believe that my husband who had been so sweet over the 13 years I had known him had turned into an absolutely cruel Devil. He was drunk terribly. And he began to hit me. Being the excellent fighter I was, I had to defend myself and I kicked back too but that made him angrier and he began to hit more terribly.

Now the story became the same every day. I even attempted to go to the Police once but he caught me right outside the Police Station and brought me back home…..if it could be called home… and beat me more badly.

One day I met Tai. And of course it is impossible to hide anything from him; He saw the marks on my skin.

"Sora, tell me now. Something terrible is going on and I don't know why you are hiding it from me"

"I told you Tai. I just fell down the steps"

"And got hurt so badly? Your stairs are not that huge. Did you really fall from the stairs."

"Um…..yeah" I said

"Sora, tell me if anything is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Tai"

I lied. He could have helped me. But still I lied. Wrong decision No.4

**Tonight….**

I tucked my auburn haired 3 year old daughter Mallory in bed. Matt had not yet come home. I gave instructions to Mallory's babysitter.

Then he thundered in. We were supposed to go for a party. I did not really like going anywhere with him but I had no choice.

"Come on Sora. We gotta go" he said pulling me out.

"Matt you are drunk you will not be able to drive. Let me drive"

*SLAP* He slapped me. I had long ago given up defending myself.

I let him drive even though he was drunk….. And ended up here.

….Wrong Decision No.5

"Tai I don't think she will make it. You better take Mallory to meet her."

"Mom….." I heard Mallory's cute voice.

I had the desire to get up and hug and kiss her but I could not.

"What is wrong with her?"

"She is going to be fine Mal" Tai said.

Why was Tai lying. It would hurt her more later. I knew I was not going to make it.

"Joe, Please take Mallory out for a second"

I heard shuffling of feet.

"Sor… " Tai said "I know you can hear me Sor. I always hesitated to tell you this and the day I came to you, you had gone to Matt. Sora…..I…I love you and I know you love me too….. I have seen it in your eyes. So don't deny. Please Sor get up just once. Sora please. Think of Mallory…think of…..me. If you ever loved me Sora"

A tear fell on me. It fell where my crest of love was present and then it glowed and Tai's crest glowed too and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Joe! Joe! Come quick"

"She is saying something Tai"

"Yes Sora what do you want to say?"

"I…..love…..you…..too"

**4 years later…**

A reporter on the T.V. screen spoke excitedly.

"And we come to know that a baby boy is born to captain of the Japan soccer team Taichi Kamiya and his wife the famous designer Sora Kamiya."

Tai held him in his arms. He had his chocolate brown hair and eyes and was absolutely beautiful.

"I want to hold him too Dad" Mallory said stretching her arms.

She is now 7 and has long forgotten all about Matt. And for her Tai is her only father. Well it is perfect for now.

"Sure" Tai said "Here"

"What do we call him" I said

"Lets call him Yamato"

"But why?"

"I know you hate the very name but he deserves to be remembered in his good way. The way he was as a Digidestined. The bearer of friendship."

I nodded.

"Hey Sora"

"Mimi!"

Mimi bent towards me and whispered "Finally a right decision…"

**So please be nice and review. I'm sorry for showing Matt in this manner I felt bad too. He is one of my fav characters. So do NOT flame me for that.**


End file.
